


虐龙一时爽 追回来火葬场27

by sanqian864



Category: sheng, 声入人心
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 08:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanqian864/pseuds/sanqian864





	虐龙一时爽 追回来火葬场27

“大龙？”阿云嘎的声音带了几分迷蒙，性器还被他握在手里，他被定格在了那个尴尬而情色的瞬间，只有眼睛眨了眨。  
“我…我我上厕所，我尿急……”郑云龙编完了借口，才发觉自己真是傻，接下来是要当着他面掏出东西来尿吗？  
他咬了咬唇，提心吊胆地朝马桶挪了挪。  
阿云嘎关了水龙头，从淋浴房出来，小小的浴室，只两步路就让两个男人面面相觑，鼻尖几乎蹭到。  
阿云嘎的身体一丝不挂地呈现在郑云龙眼前，凸出的胸大肌雪白微颤，腰线从两边向内收紧，划过小腹一直延伸到茂密黝黑的耻毛中，他还半硬着，濡湿的龟头绷得发亮，晕出一圈红，像是喝醉了的脸腮……  
雕塑般完美的酮体，太有冲击力了，郑云龙的眼睛扫过去，又扫回来，睫毛倏忽颤动，搔得阿云嘎的身下痒得发麻。  
他做了个今晚最正确的决定，他将湿答答的手伸进郑云龙的内裤里。他推拒，然而手掌也只是扶在了结实的胸肌上。郑云龙的内裤洇出一圈水渍，摸得到的，不是因为阿云嘎的手湿——他发誓。  
阿云嘎的手指探到根部，从下而上狠狠揉了一把，龟头就在他手里涨了一圈，阿云嘎自己的性器也跟着挺直了腰杆，两个人口里都含着半句呻吟，却都没送出来。  
阿云嘎继续揉，越来越用力，动作越来越大，郑云龙勾上细颈，主动吻了上去，像是下午被教导的那样，拿舌头去当摄人心魄的武器，去试探去纠缠，接受他的迎合，用小小的舌点燃他全身的火——“大龙，你想要我吗？”  
内蒙人的汉语精进了，学会了假冒懵懂来挑逗对手，而他唯一的对手还在攻城略地，无暇回答。  
“大龙……”阿云嘎被他吸得说不清话，“你想要我吗？想不想嘛～”为了得到确认，他加大了手上的力度，掐住了上头弹起的青筋。郑云龙忍不住喘出声儿来，极细的像是小猫低吟，他把头靠过去落在阿云嘎肩膀上，白色t恤被他沾湿，两颗红珠就挺挺地立住。  
阿云嘎松开手，任那被玩弄的东西从湿凉的内裤里挤出头，被勒得扁圆，朝着天花板吐着水。  
阿云嘎摸上那娇小的脸颊，手伸进衣服里轻轻掐住他的乳首，稍一施力他的胸口立刻颤抖起来，微小的电流穿过软肉，闪电穿破云层，郑云龙被激出一声“要……”那不是声音，是渴望，身体深处的渴望，没办法骗人。  
阿云嘎笑了笑，他好像知道怎么跨越障碍了。  
“要什么？”  
他脱了郑云龙的裤子，把他两腿扒开来架在胯上顶着墙，用唇齿照料着他的白颈软胸，最后咬上滚烫的耳垂，狼王杀红了眼，下口重了，郑云龙吃痛身子猛地一绷，性器就在两人小腹中间抽动。  
还要问吗？可是阿云嘎就是这么坏，不肯放过他，“你要什么？”  
“我…我要你……”咆哮的欲望破笼而出，却在恋人面前蒙上可爱的羞怯。郑云龙又吻上去，希望他继续下去。  
阿云嘎的手指头游走到他的两片臀肉中间，拿短而平整的指甲在后穴周围刮蹭，打着圈来来回回，像是在轻轻逗弄一只翻开肚皮的猫，可猫想要切实的满足和冲击，扭动着屁股。  
可阿云嘎偏不满足他。等穴口为迎接来者滴滴答答地流出水来，顺着屁股沿儿淌下来，阿云嘎突然拍了一下他的屁股，“怎么湿了？你在想什么？说给我听。”陈总命令的口吻不容落空，于是郑云龙迷糊地勾着他的肩颈，耳廓更红了一层，“好热……我好热……”  
潮热，两个人周身的空气，舌尖的吻，裆里的物什都好潮热。  
阿云嘎把他抱出了浴室，卧室里仅留了一盏灯，照亮了龙两颊的情欲，像是年少时总褪不去的高原红。阿云嘎总喜欢盯着吻，啄木鸟似的。  
两人上了床，抚摸着对方的脸颊，撕咬着肌肉留下印记，用尽一切办法煽风点火。阿云嘎抹了些凡士林拿手指进入他的身体，和上次一样。  
他虚张声势地插了好几下，然后便收回了手指。  
新婚之夜，戛然而止。  
阿云嘎清了清嗓子，拿出正人君子的模样和朗诵腔：“大龙，睡吧。”  
光溜溜躺在被子上的郑云龙都懵了，茫然地看着天花板，很快，没被满足的欲望像蛹一样一圈圈裹住他，勃起的阴茎热潮散去，孤零零地伏在小腹上……  
阿云嘎低垂的眉眼观察着他的一举一动，他看得出他满脸写着失落，但是有落，才能有起不是吗？  
深秋的风到底还是凉的，阿云嘎揽住他的身体，给他穿上干燥的衣服，手指头巧妙地擦过耳后，蹭过乳头，果不其然，套到一半又被郑云龙主动褪去，他吻着阿云嘎的唇珠，坐上了他的身体：“嘎子我想要。”  
他眼里的光很亮，映着暖黄的灯色，他俯身吻过去，便把灯色映入爱人眼里。  
阿云嘎把他压在身下，“大龙，你看着我，我爱你。”说话间，性器缓缓插进那个久违的秘境，他进入得很艰难，阴茎挣扎着搏动，被紧纠着并不舒服，可是他更在意身下的郑云龙，看着他被突如其来的饱胀刺激得大口喘着气，一个快乐的浪头打碎了他所有的桎梏和防备，阿云嘎知道自己胜了，欣喜若狂。  
他特别照顾对方敏感的身体，一点点向前推进，碾过每一寸褶皱，尽管道阻且长，可那娇嫩滚烫的肠肉绞上来，电闪雷鸣般的快感闷住了他的所有感官，他的眼里只剩下郑云龙了。  
“大龙……”  
热和湿铺天盖地地涌上来，淹没了郑云龙，他急急地喘着，气息的尾韵又转为呻吟——“大龙你看着我，大龙我爱你！”  
那盏小灯把他的脸，他扛着长腿的宽肩和他大而紧绷的半截阴茎照得很清楚，郑云龙失神地看着他，喃喃地念：“嘎子、嘎子……”  
他叫得真好听，阿云嘎走了走神，然后每顶一下胯，便毫不掩饰地表明一次心意，不断确认，不断撞击，郑云龙被草得七荤八素，眼睛眯成了一条缝，像吸了猫薄荷，沉醉得不知嘴里冒出的是什么话语，他只听到耳畔阿云嘎不停地说爱他，他信了，这次真信了。  
身体从最深最深的地方被劈开，的确疼，但他好快乐，阿云嘎把他紧抱在怀里，每一处皮肤都极尽所能地贴合在一起。  
郑云龙很快就被顶到了高潮，这回是真的想尿了，膀胱的刺激让他抖得更加厉害，他像是站在世界之巅向下坠，自由畅快，满眼星光，白浆和泪水一同喷薄，他被放下，与体液化在了一起。  
阿云嘎的吻织成了细细密密的网，把他拢在里头，让他安稳坠落。然后加快身下的速度，放任阴囊晃荡，喉头的呻吟一半压抑着，一半泄露着，低沉沉的像闷雷，伴着穴口淫靡的水声，恍若暴雨将至。  
终于，阿云嘎的下半身像奔腾的巨兽，昂扬嘶吼着得到了最终的释放。

郑云龙累得已经睁不开眼，阿云嘎把他裹在怀里，亲亲他的后颈，郑云龙止不住喉头“咕噜咕噜”的声响，他觉得自己吃亏，扭了扭腰想摆脱背后那个还在吐水的坏东西。  
阿云嘎反而贴的更紧了，就是要往他身上蹭，得来他一句打趣：“就你射的量，我要是能生，一口气能怀三个。”  
他竟拿自己的心结开了个玩笑，这个新婚夜真是完美至极。“郑云龙，我好爱你。”


End file.
